


Don’t Be Afraid, It’ll Be Okay

by Etherealriverdale



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherealriverdale/pseuds/Etherealriverdale
Summary: Toni Topaz had a BIG reputation back in LA, but on her first day at Riverdale High, she meets someone with an even bigger reputation. She can see something else in Cheryl no one else can, if only she’d let her in...





	Don’t Be Afraid, It’ll Be Okay

Chapter 1 : New Town

It wasn’t easy being the new kid, except if you were Toni Topaz. 5’3”, pink streaked hair, tattoos and those chestnut eyes. Back in LA, she had everyone wrapped around her finger and she was expecting the same at Riverdale High.

Toni’s POV  
I woke up at 8am this morning, just in time to get ready and grab something to eat before heading to school on my motorcycle. After parking I began to head through the main doors, I could hear whispers about me and see some not so subtle looks of girls and boys eyeing me up, it didn’t faze me though, I was used to it. I strut through the hallway and made my way to my first period, History, ugh! By the time I entered the classroom it was almost already full. 

“You must be Toni Topaz” An older man who I assumed to be the teacher said. “I’m Mr. Stevens, lovely to meet you.”  
I shrugged back at him and took my seat. A blonde girl from the seat in front of me turned around and smiled at me “Hi hot stuff, I’m Jess”  
“Hey”, I responded with a smirk. I could use a stress reliever later.  
About half an hour later, as I was copying notes from the board, I heard the door creak open.  
“Sorry, I’m late Mr. Stevens, I was feeling extra sad about Jason today”  
“That’s okay Cheryl, just take a seat”. He responded as she began to walk towards me. I couldn’t lie, I was enthralled by her, she was sensational. But she was in pain and I didn’t know why but I wanted to hold her until it stopped hurting.  
“Move out of my seat, you hobo” she exclaimed to someone next to me whilst they scattered out of their seat quickly.  
I already understood, she was making someone else feel weak and worthless because she didn’t want to feel that alone. She craved human connection and affection and I was the one who was going to give her what she needed. If she’d let me. She suddenly turned to look at me and I could see the glaze over her eyes, as much as she tried to hide it.  
“Are you okay?” I asked.  
“I will be once you stop talking to me, tramp!”  
And that’s when it started, I always loved the chase, Especially when the prize would be her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve written and I’d really love any feedback. Let me know if you want more chapters :)


End file.
